Burgh de Rott
Burgh de Rott is a ramshackle town located in the southernmost part of Morytania that serves as the base for the Myreque rebels. It is a focal part of the In Aid of the Myreque quest and can only be accessed if you start the quest; however, any player (even free players) can visit it via gnomecopter. Places of interest include the bank, the furnace, the general store, fishing spots, and the bar. The woods to the east of the town are full of Vampyre juveniles, Vampyre juvinates, and Vyrewatches. A boat on the east side of town can take players to Meiyerditch if they have reached a certain point in Darkness of Hallowvale. History Hallowvale was a city located in the south of the Hallowland, named in honour of the powerful Queen Efaritay, an Icyene. Unfortunately, her husband Ascertes was kidnapped by Lord Lowerniel Vergidiyad Drakan, and she became Drakan's servant to save her husband. As the legions of the Sanguinesti region descended upon the Hallowland, the citizens of Hallowvale fled to the Paterdomus temple. After they abandoned their town, refugees fleeing the Sanguinesti region found the abandoned settlement and inhabited it. Not seeing any life in the town, the Vyrewatch ignored it, thus sparing the town from the blood tithe. In the year 169 of the Fifth Age, the Myreque (a group of rebels hoping to free Morytania from the rule of the vampyres) noticed its convenient circumstances and chose to make it their base of operations. However, as they were cleaning up the town, the relighting of the village's broken-down furnace alerted the blood tithe collector, Gadderanks, to the town's location. The Myreque managed to fight off Gadderanks and the vampyres accompanying him before word could reach the other vampyres, and at present Burgh de Rott is the only free settlement in Morytania. Points of Interest General Store To use the general store you must repair it first using 6 planks and 24 nails. After reparing it you must stock it with 10 bronze axes, 3 tinderboxes and either 10 Mackerel or 10 Snails. Stocks: * Bronze Axe * Tinderboxes * Raw mackerel * Raw thin snail This store is notable as the fastest method for getting raw thin snails for thorny snail pouches. spots here.]] Fishing All the fishing spots in Burgh de Rott are net/harpoon fishing spots, which can catch sharks or any fish with a big net. While not as close to a bank as other net/harpoon spots, the ones here are notable for their very close proximity to each other: a player fishing in Burgh de Rott will need to move only one or two spaces if their fishing spot moves or disappears. Smithing The furnace here is fairly close to a bank, although not as close as other furnaces, such as those in Port Phasmatys, Neitiznot, or Edgeville. Obelisk A small obelisk is located just outside the town gates, where players can recharge their summoning points. Minigames Temple Trekking is a Members-only minigame in which the player must escort victims of vampyre rule from Burgh de Rott through Morytania to Paterdomus, the temple on River Salve, on the way guiding them through bogs and over rivers and defending them from dangerous packs of monsters, some unique to this minigame. Burgh de Rott Ramble is the reverse route in which the player escorts potential Myreque recruits from Paterdomus to Burgh de Rott. Both minigames are unlocked by completing In Aid of the Myreque quest. The Burgh de Rott bank (once unlocked) is also the closest bank for Tarn's Lair, Shades of Mort'ton, the Barrows and the Abandoned Mine. The Inhabitants *Vasile *Florin *Elisabeta *Razvan *Luscion *Luminata *Simona *Calin *Teodor *Sorin *Aurel *Ileana *Sergiu *Radu *Catalina *Grigore *Nicoleta *Mihail *Gabriela *Marius *Ivan *Valeria *Cornelius *Helena *Victor *Emilia *Dalcian Fang *Valantay Eppel *Jayene Kliyn *Fyiona Fray *Rolayne Twickit *Smiddi Ryak *Gadderanks (During In Aid of the Myreque) *Ivan Strom (After In Aid of the Myreque. Leaves during Darkness of Hallowvale, and returns during Legacy of Seergaze) *Polmafi Ferdygris (After In Aid of the Myreque) *Veliaf Hurtz (After In Aid of the Myreque) *Radigad Ponfit (After In Aid of the Myreque) Music *Distant Land Quests *Darkness of Hallowvale *In Aid of the Myreque is heavily involved with Burgh de Rott. Trivia *The examine info for the fires in Burgh De Rott is "Come bask in the fire's warm glowing warming glow." This is a reference to the Simpsons episode "The Shinning." *Some inhabitants have romanian names (Grigore, Vasile, Marius, Florin, Razvan) Category:Cities Category:Morytania Category:Quest Locations